This invention relates to a construction aid for erecting prefabricated metal buildings and more particularly to a trolley for rolling along the roof panel supports and carrying a workman installing the wall panels and the roof insulation.
In the erection of prefabricated metal buildings after the vertical column frame members are erected and the rafters are installed, a series of support members extending the length of the building are secured across the rafters for carrying the roof panel sheets which are attached thereto. These support members are known as eave struts and purlins depending on their placement and function. The eave struts are at the end of the sides of the building and the purlins are between the eave struts; both include ledge portions for rigidity.
After the eave struts and purlins are installed the sheet metal sidewall panels are attached to the eave struts, the roof insulation installed and the sheet metal roof panels are attached to the eave struts and purlins. Conventionally, the sidewall panels and the roof insulation are installed by at least two workers supported on scaffolding. The scaffolding must be assembled and moved as the workers progress about the building. As with all scaffolding, the set up time and moving time is substantial and non-productive, and thus adds to the cost of erecting a building.